Hydroxy-terminated polymers, that is, polymers containing hydroxy end groups, are useful intermediates in the preparation of high-performance polymer products. Such intermediates can be useful, for example, in the production of fuel or lube oil additives, thermoplastic elastomers such as polyurethanes, poly(urethane-urea)s, or polyamides, network polymers, star branched polymers, and block copolymers. Thus, there is a need for hydroxyl-terminated polymers, as well as convenient methods of producing the same.
Prior methods for synthesizing hydroxy-terminated polyisobutylene have involved post-polymerization modification of telechelic polyisobutylene, for example, by hydroboration oxidation of olefin-terminated polyisobutylene. Described herein are methods for the in situ functionalization of quasiliving polyolefins, including polyisobutylene.